Devices for the connection of components are known from automotive technology. For example, from DT 2548581 A1 a tubular plug-type connection is known, which comprises an outer tube expanded to form a socket into which the end of an inner tube is inserted, and which has another socket-shaped expanded section at the end of the socket into which a thrust ring is pressed, which exerts a pressure on a seal located in the socket-shaped expanded section and which is held fast to the socket end by a detent connection. In this device at least two windows distributed uniformly around the ring are provided, in which tabs stamped out of parts of the thrust ring engage, which hold the thrust ring fixed by virtue of their engagement.
Furthermore, from DE 20 2006 011 424 U1 by the present applicant there is known a shift element arrangement, with a cylinder of a first shift element made as a disk carrier and a cylinder of a second shift element made as a disk carrier or belt brake cylinder, such that the cylinder of the first shift element has a hub that can be driven and is mounted on a shaft or on a housing and such that the cylinder of the second shift element encloses the cylinder of the first shift element at least to a large extent. In this known shift element arrangement the cylinder of the second shift element is mounted to rotate on the outer diameter of the cylinder of the first shift element.